Matchmaker 2
by i like cheese
Summary: It's the second in the series. It's set after my fic called 'hot ait ballooning'


****

Matchmaker: 2 

Helga smiled to herself at what had happened. She had went in a hot air balloon with Arnold. The boy she so hopelessly was in love with. She sighed and walked into her house. 

"Oh, Helga. This letter came for you." Miriam said lifting her head off the table. Helga saw an envelope identical to the one in her back pocket. She rushed up to her room and sat on her bed to open it. 

> FREE PASS TO THE MOVIES!   
Come see _Yellow Monster_ on us!   
Date: 31st at 2:30pm   
Also...free popcorn and pop! 

"Oh Arnold, yet again our matchmaker has set us up. Wait - I don't know if thats true! They could give the other one to Anyone. I have to find out if Arnold has one!" Helga mumbled. 

She grabbed her coat and ran over to Arnold's. She stopped when she saw him and Gerald on the front steps. She crouched in the Ally and tried to make out what they were saying. 

"...and when I got home it was on the front door." She could hear Arnold say. 

"Let me get this straight, someone's giving you and Helga free dates?" Gerald replied. 

"They're not dates, She just got a free coupon, too." 

"I doubt thats a coincidence. Man, what are you going to do?" 

"Go to the movies! Gerald, you want to come? It says I get free popcorn..." Arnold started then she tripped on a garbage can and ran off before they could see her. 

When she was out of their eyeshot she leaned down on a wall with her locket. "Oh my love, our fates have yet again brought us together. How I long to tell you the way I feel inside. Maybe Sunday will be the day I confess my love." she said and put the locket back into her shirt and walked home. 

Saturday was a normal day. They played baseball at Geraldfield. Neither Arnold or Helga mentioned the letters. 

Helga had another dream about their upcoming date. _  
Helga was swimming in the water. She all of a sudden stopped and started screaming that she had a cramp. Arnold flew in wearing a Superman costume. The picture was on a huge movie screen. Helga looked over and saw Arnold was sitting next to her. She smiled and looked back at the movie. Arnold had picked her up and flew her to safety. She looked back over at Arnold who was now kissing Lila. Helga screamed._

Helga sat up in her bed. "I need to lay off the late night snacks." She said and went back to sleep. 

The next morning Arnold met Helga while they both got their tickets from their passes. They went into the movie. They each got a large popcorn and a large pop. They sat down to watch their movie. 

The movie had adventure, romance, and a bit of horror. Helga was frightened once and almost grabbed Arnold's hand. She turned around and saw that Gerald was back a few rows from them. She sneered and turned back to the movie.

"Hi Helga, Hi Arnold! Its ever so nice to see you both! Would you mind if I sat down?" Lila said coming up Helga's side. Helga's dream had a bit of truth in it after all. 

"No, I don't mind." Helga said and patted the seat next to her. Helga smiled at that. Arnold was defenitely dissapointed, but Helga didn't mind. As long as he was sitting next to her, and not Lila she was happy. 

"This movie is ever so scary." Lila said. Helga made the 'shhh' sign with her lips. Lila covered her eyes until the next scene was on. 

"Oh-so this, ever-so that...blah blah blah. What does Lila have that I don't?" Helga asked herself in the bathroom of the theater. "At least I'm actually sitting next to him, and she's all the way next to me." She smiled and went back into the dark theater. 

Lila was now sitting next to Arnold on the other side of him that Helga was sitting. "Um, Arnold. My dad just called. I forgot to do something for him. I have to go. Bye." Helga said and left. 

"Oh why must you always choose pretty and kind Lila over me?" Helga asked her locket back at home. She sat down on her bed and signed. Another letter was sitting on her pillow. "How did they get in my room?" She asked. The window was open and cool air was blowing in. Helga shut the window. 

"Whoever is doing this is really determined. This time I don't even want to know." Helga said and tossed the letter in the garbage. 

Note from the Author: It sucks majorly. But, hey its something. I'll write the next one soon. Will Helga go to the mathmaker's next location? Will the matchmaker reveal themself? Will Arnold leave Gerald at home for once? Will Lila ever stop saying 'oh-so'? Tune in next time.... 

And be cool and review! Pretty please with chedder cheese?


End file.
